Heartaches
by KayRich13
Summary: "I should be happy with some one new, But my heart aches for you". The sequel to "I Fall To Pieces"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to I Fall To Pieces" Enjoy!**

For Emma the drive home to her condo was long, and her mind was confused with overwhelming thoughts after spotting Will in the parking lot. Seeing the reflection of his pleading eyes in that widow simply broke her heart in two. She was with Carl yes, and she liked him, but not enough to ever love him. Yet, the only reason that she was with Carl in the first place, was simply because she was afraid of getting her heart broken again, by the the man that she had given it to such a long time ago.

Emma groaned, as she inserted a Cd into the car's stereo. Hoping that if Pasty could help ease her pain, maybe, just maybe, she could help her find the answers to love too.

_Heartaches, heartaches,  
My loving you meant only heartaches.  
Your kiss was such a sacred thing to me,  
I can't believe it's just a burning memory. _

That day was forever burned into her memory, it was the day that she had kissed Will for the last time. He had just told her that he loved her, and that dentist or not he would continue to fight for her and win her heart again. She remembers his lips being crushed against hers, and just as she was giving into him, he pulled away. Damn Rachel for interrupting her moment with him, if only it had lasted just a few seconds longer. If only she had gone after him. What would she have said? What would she have done? Would she have run back into his arms? Slapped him across the face? None of that mattered anymore, not at all. All that mattered was the fact that her heart still ached for him, and it always would.

_Heartaches, heartaches,  
What does it matter how my heart breaks?  
I should be happy with some one new,  
But my heart aches for you. _

Yes, Emma knew that she should be happy with Carl, because she was sure that Will would only break her heart into a million shattering pieces again, or maybe she wasn't so sure. Maybe it just seemed easier to get herself to think that way about him. Simply because she was afraid of taking a chance, and going after what she really wanted, or who she really wanted for that matter.

_Heartaches, heartaches,  
My loving you meant only heartaches.  
Your kiss was such a sacred thing to me,  
I can't believe it's just a burning memory._

When it came to her relationship Carl, it was often very awkward. She was not comfortable with him touching her at all. He always told her that he understood and that it was perfectly fine. But, she could see the hurt on his face every time she flinched her hand away from his. It had been four months that they had been together, and she still wouldn't hold his hand. There was a time where she had at least tried to for about five seconds, and it didn't feel right. It felt weird, there was no spark there, but with Will there was a spark between them, there always was.

_Heartaches, heartaches,  
What does it matter how my heart breaks?  
I should be happy with some one new,  
But my heart aches for you. _

Why, why did everything always come back down to Will? After he destroyed her heart the way he did... Why? … Just Why? The answer was becoming clearer Emma now. Patsy was right, no mater how much her heart ached, and no matter how hard she tried to move on, she was still very much in love with Will. Nothing was ever going to change that, not ever.

_Heartaches, heartaches,  
What does it matter how my heart breaks?  
I should be happy with some one new.  
But my heart aches, and my heart breaks,  
And my heart aches for you. _

As Patsy finished her song, Emma knew exactly what she would have to do. So, she abruptly turned her car around, stepped on the gas petal, and flew off in other direction.

She needed Will, and only Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely faces, I'm so glad you all like this, I'm thinking about a Three-shot for this one. It just seems so...incomplete. Anyway let me know what you all think. Ps. It changes prospectives back and forth, so sorry if it's a tad confusing. **

Emma stopped slowly as she came to Will's apartment, silently praying. Praying that he was there, that he still loved her just as much as she loved him, praying that he would take her back into his arms without any hesitation whatsoever . Her heart pounded wildly as she walked across the parking lot and opened the door to the building. She walked quietly down the hallway, holding her breath, and as she inched closer and closer to Will's door she swore that she could hear the faint sounds of Patsy's voice on the other side of the wall.

She tapped on the door, still holding her breath. The soft sounds of Patsy stopped abruptly, and the door swung open. Her head shot up, she looked at Will. He looked like hell, his eyes were swollen and rimed red, it looked as if he had been crying. The thought of that pained Emma, knowing she was the reason that he cried, the reason he'd changed, the reason he ached. But as she stood there, looking deep into his eyes, she could see that magic sparkle again. It was a sparkle she hadn't seen in many months, and she'd long forgotten just how much she missed it.

Will couldn't believe that Emma was standing there before him. He had thought about this very moment for so long, playing the wishful thoughts over and over in his mind for countless hours on end. Now, those thoughts were becoming true, and was so shocked that he just simply couldn't bring himself to speak. He just smiled, in complete disbelief that Emma was standing in front of him. He could only hope that she was here into say that she had broken up with Carl, and was now give her heart to him forever.

Emma smiled brightly back at him, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Seeing his eyes sparkle again washed away all of her worries from before. She knew then, that Will still loved her deeply, and no matter what she did that would never change, not ever.

Will chuckled, at the bright smile that plastered Emma's face. From that very moment he knew that all of his hopes had come true. The hope that Carl was gone for good, and Emma was now his forever.

The two of them stood there starring at each other. Emma sighed, she could do this all day, but wasn't there a reason why she had come here rather then just to stare deeply into his eyes all night. Yes there was a reason, and a very, very important one at that. She then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait so long" she told him coming closer their faces now only inches apart.

"You're worth the wait" he whispered closing the small space between them.

As their lips met, the shattered pieces of their hearts came back together, and they no longer ached in pain.


End file.
